1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a connector and a contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-142183, for example, discloses a contact module that includes a sheet made of a metal, an insulating film formed on at least one surface of the sheet, and a contact formed as a thin film of a noble metal on the insulating film and including contact points and a circuit pattern.
However, in the disclosed contact module, the impedance of the sheet made of a metal is not matched sufficiently with the impedance of the contact formed on the insulating film on the sheet. Therefore, with the disclosed contact module, it may be difficult to transmit a signal in an impedance matched condition.